


Ghosts

by stupidxx



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Advice, Buck is just tryna vibe, Claudius is the best ghost you could ask for, Crack, Ghosts, Jokes, Multi, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidxx/pseuds/stupidxx
Summary: Buck never thought that his ability was horrible and wicked, rather he liked to think of it as fun and a bit spontaneous. The whole being able to see ghosts thing was kind of cool. In its own way.However, his opinions as slightly altered when it turns out that his new apartment is haunted by an annoyingly comedic two-hundred eighty-year-old.( a few interactions between Buck and his live in house guest )
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute crack but I hope you enjoy. Let me know if I should make more lol. Also if you would like to give me prompts that would be greatly appreciated :p

Buck stood in front of his mirror, holding up a pair of black faded jeans against his waist. He turned at different angles trying to see how it would look.

“Those do not look good on you.” Claudius, the annoying live in house ghost, said as his transparent body sat down onto the chair in Bucks bedroom loft.

“Shut up, you know nothing about fashion. You’re like a billion years old.” Buck said, watching himself as he flexed in the mirror.

“Two-hundred and eighty-four, mind you. And at least when I was alive, I bought shirts that were actually my size.” Claudius said snarkily, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fine then Mr. Fashion Genius, what should I wear?” Buck asked, throwing the jeans onto his bed. Claudius stood up, a smirk etched into his face. He rolled his eyes as he floated into his closet.

After a few minutes, Claudius floated out. He held a pair of white sneakers, light washed ripped jeans, and Bucks old Penn State crewneck. Buck took the clothes, quickly throwing them on.

Buck twirled in the mirror, taking pictures of himself from each angle. He turned to look back at Claudius, who had a giant smirk plastered across his face.

“Told you.”

“Shut up.”

—————

Buck pulled off his shirt, throwing it into the hamper. He looked in the mirror, flexing a few times, before proceeding to take off his pants and his boxers.

“Hey, human i- OH MY GOD!” Claudius yelled, floating up the steps. Buck jumped in surprise, turning around.

“Oh my god, Claud, you scared me,” Buck said with a sigh. Claudius didn’t respond, as he was staring at little Buck. “Are you staring at my dick? Claudius! You had a wife!” Buck yelled, quickly grabbing a pair of boxers.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have!”

——————

“Oh my god, Claudius if you don’t shut up I swear to god I will kill you,” Buck said, running his hand through his curls. Claudius just snorted.

“I’m already dead, stupid,” Claudius said, floating to sit down in the chair next to Bucks. Buck glared at him.

“You’re just jealous that I can actually do stuff.” Buck retorted sassily. Claudius rolled his eyes.

“Well at least I can go through walls. I get to see all the naked people I’d like.” Claudius said.

“Well at least I’m not transparent,” Buck said, crossing his arms over his chest with a triumphant grin.

“You’re a bitch.”

————

“You know, the least you could do is pay rent. I mean you are living here.”

“You did not just say that.”

“Oh, I’m sorry- dying in here.”

“I’m going to kick your ass.”

——————

“My landlady is convinced that I’m the anti-Christ because of that stunt you pulled today,” Buck said sternly, giving Claudius a discounted glare.

“Okay, but you have to admit- it was funny.” Claudius reasoned, crossing his arms.

“Pretending to be the haunted soul of that poor lady’s dead cat is not funny!”

—————

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
